<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Types by Destialforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107533">Types</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever'>Destialforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Season 2 at the start</p>
<p>The group is pulling supplies together and Y/N is thinking about how she ended up there with the group.<br/>And she's musing about Daryl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark Days</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Types</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to get back into my writing so this might be a bit rough around the edges.<br/>If anyone would like it to be continued please let me know.<br/>I'm thinking about it but haven't decided.<br/>Unbetad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I met up with their group when they were headed to the CDC.  It seemed a little crazy to me but hey everything was crazy now so who was i to judge.<br/>
They were willing to take me with them .  Willing to bring me into their group since I was on my own.<br/>
I lost my group to zombies or walkers as they call them .  The person that had been in charge of my old group had decided that even though the city was overrun it was the best place to look for supplies. They also thought that taking a shortcut through Atlanta was the best option.<br/>
I tried to talk sense into them but they wouldn’t listen to me.<br/>
Told me i was just spineless and weak but here i am the only one left alive.<br/>
I get along with most of Rick's group although I'm uncomfortable around Shane.<br/>
I’ve never met a Shane that I liked or that was anything but bad news.<br/>
Daryl on the other hand I'm a bit too comfortable around but i’ll never tell him that.<br/>
Sometimes I catch him watching me. Started when I first got with the group.<br/>
The CDC was a nightmare. I mean it seemed like a dream at first.  Shelter , safety, supplies I should have known it would go bad and fast.<br/>
And it was fast...then boom no more CDC.<br/>
Literally no more CDC it exploded.<br/>
After that we started for Fort Benning. I don’t know how i feel about it but it’s better than Atlanta.<br/>
And let’s be honest, what else do I have to do.<br/>
It’s not like I have plans for next week and a hair appointment next month lol.<br/>
Now here I am on a road in a traffic snarl looking through cars for supplies with everyone else doing the same around me.<br/>
It’s oddly relaxing to just go through cars one by one see what you can find and hope for the best.<br/>
Suddenly I see Lori and Carol drop to the ground under a car but before I can turn around there's an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth.<br/>
I'm being picked up and shoved under a truck.<br/>
I look at the person that settles on top of me and damn that’s a relief it’s Daryl.<br/>
He holds his finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet.<br/>
I nod<br/>
I see him mouthing the word walkers.<br/>
Oh God!!<br/>
I reach up and grab his sides with my hands .<br/>
That's when I heard a pained noise it sounded like T-Dog.<br/>
Daryl heard it too.<br/>
He motions for me to stay put till he comes back for me and I nod.<br/>
Then he’s off to help T-dog<br/>
I can hear the moaning and see the feet shuffling by. And omg the smell.<br/>
You never really get used to the smell, you just learn to ignore it for the most part.<br/>
I mean we’re living in a dead world or rather a world filled with dead things.<br/>
The same goes for the noise of the walkers you learn to live with it.  If it’s close by, run away or kill it quietly.  If it’s far away you just keep an eye on your surroundings but keep doing what you're doing.<br/>
Life goes on.<br/>
For the most part I suppose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And almost as quickly as they showed up they’re gone.  No more feet shuffling by and the smell gets weaker.<br/>
I hear a cry.  It sounds like Sophia.  Poor kid is so skittish.<br/>
I heard from Glenn that her dad was abusive but that he’d been killed by walkers right before they headed to the CDC.<br/>
I’m thinking about if I should get out from under the truck when Daryl comes back and holds out his hand to help me up.<br/>
I grab it and let him pull me out and up.<br/>
Got to love a strong man.<br/>
“What happened?” I asked him<br/>
“T tore his arm open on a car door.  And Sophia got chased into the woods by walkers Rick ran after her.” Daryl said in his gravelly voice.<br/>
“Oh no!” Both things are terrible , a child running through the woods from walkers and T-Dog messing up his arm.<br/>
Hopefully Rick can get her back safely.  But what will we do about T-Dogs arm? It's not like we can take him to the hospital.<br/>
“It’s ok Rick will keep her safe. Are you ok ? Any scratches ? “ Daryl asked while looking me over to see if i’m injured.<br/>
“No, I'm good, I stayed right where you put me and I didn’t move.” I said<br/>
He just looks at me for a minute.  Saying nothing. Right as I'm about to ask him why he speaks.<br/>
“Good can’t have you getting hurt. Ever.” He says cupping the side of my face<br/>
I wonder sometimes what goes through his head.  He never says anything and he hasn’t ever tried anything either.<br/>
He touches the side of my face and keeps me close to him and safe.<br/>
I just smiled at him. As Dale says words can be paltry things.<br/>
And Daryl doesn’t need them like some people.<br/>
He just stares from another minute holding my face with one hand and the other hand on my side.<br/>
Then he nods, grabs my hand and pulls me with him back to the group.<br/>
A friend of mine before all this had said that everyone has a type.<br/>
I always said that wasn’t true and that I didn't .  She just laughed and said no you just haven’t found your type yet but you will one of these days.<br/>
She was right. I wish I could tell her that. Because I now know what my type is.<br/>
It’s Daryl Dixon !!<br/>
I guess everyone does have a type…..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>